Little brother
by Hugs6
Summary: What happens when much hated Octavian finds out he has a little brother? Lets just say all the pranks and hate toward Octavian can't even match up to a little brother who not only is his parent's favorite but doesn't have to deal with being and Augur and is seen as a hero in Camp Jupiter's eyes. Someone's getting jealous...
1. Aspirins and an arrival

**Hahaha another Octavian story! This ones a bit more oriented toward the haters, for all those Octavian prank fanfictions, well pranking is fine but this might set him straight a bit better. Younger siblings are sooo annoying (I know because I am one) and what if Octavian had one? Oooh your mind is being blown now isn't it? Anyway, :D so I still love Octavian but this should be fun to write.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Aspirins and an arrival

It was Reyna's job to keep Octavian out of the aspirin. Octavian was the kind of person who would take five aspirins a day just to get rid of headaches. Which is considered overdosing in some peoples eyes. And as the only person Octavian had a little bit of respect for was Reyna, she kept the Aspirin. He had a massive headache, being an augur did that to him, and was pleading Reyna to give him just one.

"I don't know why you take them if you always have to have another one ten minutes later. You have to wait six hours Octavian and its only been three since the last one."

"Please Reyna! You don't care if I over dose! You hate me!"

"First off, no camper dies because of something like that when I'm Praetor, second, Camp Jupiter needs an Augur and as much as it hurts to admit you are the only one who can do it."

"I'm miserable. The headache is relentless I need another aspirin."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because-" Two sentries came in dragging a soaking wet boy.

"Who is that?" Reyna asked.

"We found him trying to cross Little Tiber. He kept getting swept up in the current. He keeps insisting that someone here is his brother and that he needs to see the Praetor."

"Who are you?" Reyna asked.

"Alexander." The kid said, dripping water. He had on jeans and a very very old camp Jupiter hoodie.

"Where'd you get that shirt?"

"My mother gave it to me, along with a letter of recommendation. She wouldn't answer any questions about my brother so I came here."

"Who is your brother?"

"His name is Octavian. Mom told me he had the gift of prophecy or something and thats why she sent him here. She's scared of him. Why?" Octavian turned pale.

"As far as I know Octavian doesn't have a brother."

"May I at least meet him? He might recognize the signature on my recommendation letter as the one on his."

"Octavian, did you know you had a brother?" Reyna asked Octavian, who's head pounded even more now. Octavian just walked out, and kept walking until he'd reached Jupiter's temple, where he began slaughtering Teddy bears angrily.

"They didn't even tell me I had a brother?!" He yelled at the mutilated bear. When he turned around the blond little boy was behind him.

"Hello."

* * *

**Its short. Most of my stuff is. But its good isn't it?**


	2. Octavian's day gets even worse

**WOOH TWO REVIEWERS RIGHT OFF THE BAT. IS IT BAT OR BACK?**

* * *

Chapter 2- Octavian's day gets even worse

"Leave me alone kid I'm busy."

"You're my brother aren't you?"

"I don't know and I don't care I'm busy."

"Can I watch you be an Augur?"

"No, I have to be alone."

"You're bitter and mean. Is it because mom and dad sent you away?"

"What do you know about me? Leave me alone!" Octavian yelled. Thunder shook the temple. Octavian took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping that the boy was gone when he was back.

"You're nineteen right? I'm twelve. I was born on September 14th."

"Good to know. Now leave."

"You are my brother. I can tell. The longer I look at you the more you remind me of dad. Did you know you looked like dad?"

"I don't care about them so stop talking about it!" Octavian hated thinking about his parents. They didn't want him, they'd sent him off to Camp Jupiter when they'd found out about his ability. He hated his parents. He hated being the augur and right now he really hated Alexander.

"Maybe if you were nice people at camp would like you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I bet you spend your whole day sulking about in this temple."

"'Shut up!" Octavian raised his hand to hit him but Jason Grace landed beside the boy.

"Hey Octavian, I'm back." Jason grinned.

"Oh good and now you're going to tell me Percy Jackson is back too." Octavian said, holding his head as it ached like crazy.

"Anyway, hasn't anyone told you not to hit little kids?" Jason said, frowning at him.

"He's not a kid he's a monster and he won't leave me alone."

"That's my older brother Octavian." Alexander said with a smile.

"You poor kid. Octavian is a menace to society. Why don't I show you around camp so Octavian can keep sulking?" Octavian wanted to kill Jason. He hated Jason, all perfect and good. He kept slaughtering stuffed animals, asking questions, learning things he didn't want to know. When it had been six hours he got a aspirin from Reyna and went to train. He fought angrily with his gladius and didn't think of anything other than letting out his anger. He sat with Reyna at dinner, Jason and Alexander were there too but he paid them no attention. Still, his thoughts kept slipping to his family. His parents didn't care about him, still. He was kind of happy that Alexander thought he looked like their father.

He stayed up in bed all night hating Jason Grace. Alexander had already become popular thanks to his friendship with Jason and Octavian thought the boy was nothing but an annoyance. He'd tried to talk to Octavian again but he'd ignored the whole thing.

"I don't want a little brother." He muttered to himself.

"I don't need a reminder of the family I can't have." He hugged his stuffed raccoon Augustus and slipped into a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

**Quick update for everyone!**


	3. So he can do that

**Six reviews. I love you all.**

* * *

Chapter 3- So he can do that

War games. Octavian's little brother was in his cohort. His precious 1st cohort that had always respected him enough to leave him alone and follow orders. And suddenly Alexander was their disrespecting all the rules of personal space Octavian had ever created. His rules of personal space were important to him. On the list of things that were very important to him along with his stuffed Raccoon and the picture he'd gotten of Rachel Elizabeth Dare (its a secret, shh!). He kept the list to himself, just like he kept himself to himself. He didn't want a little brother prying around in his business and messing up everything that had been set in motion the day Octavian arrived at camp half blood. It was infuriating to see the little kid waltzing around the 1st cohort like he owned it, making jokes and flashing mischievous grins at the other members. Octavian wasn't evil enough to want his brother to get hurt, but the boy shutting up for a second wouldn't hurt anything.

"This is war games?"

"This is exciting."

"When does it start?"

"What do I get to do?"

"Can I have a sword?"

"Octavian are they gonna hurt us?'

"Do they wanna kill us?"

"Can we kill them?"

"Can I shoot the water cannon?"

"Why are we fighting Jason? Jason's my friend." The twelve year old wouldn't stop talking. Octavian wanted to snap. He took deep breaths, concentrated on the image of Rachel plastered in his brain- which always calmed him down- and maintained his cool. He didn't answer any of Alexander's obnoxious questions, but he did give in and let the boy shoot the water cannon once. Fifth cohort, proud to have Jason back and thinking that they were so high and mighty ever since Percy Jackson (Ocean scum) had led the charge months ago that had made people reconsider the pitiful cohort, had decided they would win that night's war games. Admittedly, their efforts were impressive. Very impressive actually.

Meaning: They won.

They attacked with so much force that even Octavian was surprised, and he managed to win a souvenir from the battle, a long cut going down his right arm, his sword arm.

While the Fifth Cohort received their congratulations, Octavian went of by himself, his arm hurting like crazy. He wasn't one to depend on people though, He would just go and get it bandaged up and rough out the pain. However, before he could do that Alexander ran up, Jason following hesitantly behind, like the son of Jupiter was Alexander's personal minion, which was pathetic enough to cheer Octavian up a little.

"Octavian you're bloody!" Alexander said, Octavian noticing a look of worry that Alexander had never shown before.

"I'm fine go play with Jason." Octavian muttered.

"No. Let me see your arm." Alexander ordered. Octavian was so surprised to hear an order come out of the twelve year old's mouth, though he'd been throwing around orders when he was twelve himself, he let Alexander examine the wound. Alexander placed his hands on the cut, making Octavian cringe, and closed his eyes in concentration. Jason and Octavian watched as the cut vanished, the pain disappearing, to be replaced by a warm sunny feeling radiating off of Octavian's arm.

"How'd you do that?" Octavian demanded.

"Apollo is the god of healing." Alexander shrugged, running off with Jason, leaving Octavian to think on it and sulk by the river, one of his favorite places to think.

His brother already had massive popularity, he didn't need a cool power too.

"If I had that power I wouldn't get headaches. If I had that power, I wouldn't be the augur and that..." Octavian stared out out the Little Tiber. The rush of the current calmed him and he realized something a little troubling, but not that much, because he'd known it all along.

"And that would be wonderful."

* * *

**Octavian doesn't want to be Augur? WHAT? Wait... If you read my other Octavian stories you would've known that already... Anyway its a four day weekend so my valuable fans get an update. **


	4. Octavian gets a pasta bath

Chapter 4- Octavian gets a pasta bath

Younger siblings are annoying. Take Jason Grace, a younger sibling, annoying. Or Reyna, a younger sibling, annoying. OR ALEXANDER. REALLY REALLY ANNOYING. Octavian had another headache. He'd been up at Jupiter's temple for two hours, making sacrifices and listening to Jupiter's thunder. The thunder was only part of what gave him a headache, mostly it was the things he saw. After recounting his visions to Reyna he stood, a bit off balance at roll call and then went to eat lunch with Reyna, Jason, and of course, his annoying little brother. Octavian picked at his food, he was silent and moody and he wanted to take an aspirin and lie down for five hours. Alexander started saying something and Octavian snapped at him, he was in no mood for Alexander's optimistic rambling. He just wanted the twelve year old to shut up and go back to their parents. He didn't belong at camp.

Then again, Octavian had never felt like he belonged at camp, so maybe his brother did belong at camp, and he was the one who needed to leave.

Alexander protested when Octavian snapped at him, and soon it turned into an argument, something that neither of them realized was quite common among brothers. The argument raged on and Octavian was this close to slapping Alexander when suddenly he felt something warm and slimy slide down his face. He'd raised his hand to slap Alexander just before Jason dumped spaghetti on his head. Octavian screeched and began yelling at Jason, and Jason yelled back,

"HITTING KIDS IS WRONG." Soon they were the ones arguing and Octavian almost forgot about the pasta in his hair, until it had dried and took forever to get out of his straw covered hair. He spent an hour in the baths and when he came out he was in even a worse mood. By now every one was talking about his pasta bath and people laughed when he walked by, making Octavian purely outraged. How dare they laugh at him, Augurs were to be respected. They'd be hopeless with out him, they wouldn't know whether a decision was good or bad.

He saw Alexander playing frisbee with a couple of campers and fury burned within. He couldn't take it anymore, his brother drove him up a wall, and he wished the boy would just go home. But he knew that wouldn't be happening in the near future, if he didn't do anything the boy would continue to be a thorn in his side. Octavian had to do something.

So he left. He got up and left camp. His life would be a lot easier if he didn't have to be Augur. If he didn't have to see things anymore. He would get less headaches and maybe he could find friends for once, instead of having a camp full of people who hated him. So he left, crossed the Little Tiber and kept going. Maybe he'd get killed by monsters. He didn't care.

They could find another augur, he refused to go through it anymore.

* * *

**OOOH**


End file.
